Team Bleck 1: Dimentio's Return
by GirlNamedFede
Summary: The question all we want to answer... How did Dimentio return to life? We'll follow him and discover it! ...I'm sure this won't be so easy... And when he returns, what happens? Completed!
1. The Awakening

**A/N: Hello, my readers!**

**Super Paper Mario just finished...**

* * *

**SPOILERS TIME!**

**Dimentio died.**

**Count Bleck was Blumiere and Tippi was Timpani and saved the world going in "a place where they can love each other"**

* * *

**Okay!**

**This is, in my opinion, what happened to Dimentio after the game.**

**He went to the... aftergame.**

**Will he return back?**

**Enjoy!**

**[When i put the . alone originally there was a space]**

* * *

Dimentio opened his eyes.

.

Dark.

.

He blinked his eyes and yawned.

He tried to get up, but had no more strength.

So he sat down again.

*crack*

Dimentio winced.

He turned and, feeling with his hands, he tried to discover what had made that sound ...

His mask.

He took it on.

Fortunately, it was not broken ...

Dimentio put it in his face.

.

For the second time he tried to get up.

This time his feet were able to hold him.

His eyes were now accustomed to the darkness, but there was nothing to see.

He was on a cold floor, and could see, at short distance, a downhill.

Placing himself in the foot, tried to make some steps.

_One..._

And he fell on his stomach.

.

Dimentio looked at his hands, tired.

He tried to get up... Again.

It was not to fall asleep.

Or would it be... forever.

He had to wake up... But how?

Dimentio crept up to the "cliff".

In fact, it was just a hop...

Dimentio tried to pass it as elegantly as possible.

.

He rolled down, falling on his knees.

Well, it was already a step ahead.

He got up and walked, trembling.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Four..._

With one hand against the wall, finally he could walk.

A smile crossed his tired face.

.

Dimentio looked.

A door.

He leaned against it, and pushed it.

The feeling of change of dimension wrapped him.

He loved that feeling.

Then, he noticed that stood more easily.

That was... water?

.

Dimentio looked around.

A wall on the right, one on the left and one below.

And above, the water.

With difficulty, he made an armful.

For answer, the current pushed him to the floor.

.

_Come on, come on!_

His hands pushed him, slightly, upward.

_Again!_ He kicked with his legs.

_Again!_

_._

The depth of the river Twygz greeted him.

Dimentio tried to look up.

Perhaps there was some possibility ...

.

_Ouch!_

Dimentio moved by the skeletal hand that had struck him.

_Come on, you can do it ..._

With the last moments of strength left, he gave a strong push upward.

.

Was there, the surface.

.

He could see it ...

.

He pulled his head out, looking for fresh air.

.

A gust of hot wind choked him.


	2. On the way

"Hello?"

"Ugh..."

.

Dimentio woke up.

He was on... umm... a boat?

.

"Where.. am I?"

"Thisss is the River Twygz...

Its watersss are the tearsss of centuriesss of sinnersss..."

.

Dimentio focused his gaze.

The sky was a midnight blue, with strange ... umm ... light blue... trees?

A strange guy was talking to him.

Under him, the water.

He looked at it. It was a dull fuchsia pink.

_Like the hair of Nastasia..._

.

Dimentio closed his eyes, letting memories return.

It was a day like any other, when Mimi had called him and showed him a small gray object.

He had asked what it was.

She had replied that they would find out soon.

A few minutes later they had heard a scream, Nastasia that ran down, her hair flying everywhere.

He had watched with amazement her hair, he did not believe they were so long.

Then she had resumed her brooch.

.

"Four coinsssss, and I'll take you acrossssss the river"

The guy's voice woke him up.

"Umm .. I have nothing with me. "

"Then come down here."

Dimentio mounted on the tip of the boat and, with a hop, threw himself on the other side.

"They told me that besidesssss the door isssss a fountain that givesssss energy ... Good luck! "

Dimentio snorted, getting to his feet.

.

Dimentio looked at the fountain: the water, orange, descended clear.

He was able to finish his game remaining in its current form, but how much time would have resisted?

Slowly, he immersed himself in the fountain.

He heard the water running over his face, and smiled.

His eyes regained vitality.

Its 256 HP rigenerated.

.

Dimentio, still under the fresh water, looked at his hands, full of new energy.

He knew that his powers were not working there.

But he knew the prohibited spell.

Thinking about it, was not the only one: there were many prohibited spells.

But his was special.

With a little help from a dear friend, it would have brought him back ...

* * *

Mimi sat on the couch and turned on the television.

On air there was nothing interesting, but it was her turn, after all.

With a sigh, she regretted the time when there were arguments for a single hour of television.

Nastasia came down the stairs.

"What's in the tv?" She asked, with a feather duster in hand.

Mimi turned off the TV.

"Nothing special"

Nastasia snorted, and looked at the duster.

"At least now having a certain jester who make dusting over the closets ..."

O'Chunks popped out the other hall, yawning.

"What do we eat today?"

Mimi looked Nastasia.

Nastasia looked Mimi.

In response, Mimi put a pillow over her face.

"I will cook, 'K?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my 3 reviewers!****

**I'm happy :D**

**If you were thinking, this story has no love pairings, so don't have strange ideas xD**

**R&R! ;)**


	3. 256

Dimentio closed his eyes, not moving from the fountain.

.

That number.

Two.

He began to whisper, like in a chant.

Five.

The key to everything.

Six.

He continued.

Two.

Five.

Six.

His usual smile reappeared on his face.

Two. Five. Six.

Two Five Six.

TwoFiveSix...

.

Dimentio inspired.

As the words flowed from his mouth, he began to form an image in his mind.

He needed her.

If everything worked, he would see her again... soon.

* * *

Mimi closed her eyes.

Her head was spinning in a strange way.

Nastasia looked at her.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm going to take a nap..."

"Ok Mimi."

* * *

Two.

.

Mimi opened the door of her room, her head spinning .

.

Five.

.

Mimi took two steps toward her bed.

.

Six.

.

Mimi fell to the ground, next to her bed.

* * *

"Hello, my dear."

"Uugggh ..."

Mimi opened her eyes, instantly recognizing who was standing in front of her.

She made a little jump and stood up.

"DIMENTIO?"

"And here I am, Dimentio, master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds!"

Mimi looked around, stunned.

.

"You... How?"

.

"I have lots of resources, Mimi."

* * *

**A/N: 256 in ACTION!**

**[If you want to know, Mimi's real "body" is at the castle, with Dimentio there's only a shadow, like a ghost.**

**The 256 spell make the person you want come with you and, when he's with you, you can use his powers.**

**And the ghost is only visible by the one who did the spell.]**

**Ok, you'll see the effects (that you just read) in yhe next chappie! ;) **

**Bye! Ciao!**


	4. Mimi

**A/N: Short. Short. SHORT! D:**

**Sorry :(**

* * *

Mimi blinked.

She looked and discovered that she was not herself: she was only a shadow, like a ghost.

"Ok, and why did you bring me here?"

"Miss, here someone needs you, as a child at the park who lost his ball and wants to find it."

"And how I can help in this bleak place and with only the semblance of a shadow?"

"Just your power."

Dimentio became Mimi.

The real-shadow-Mimi jumped.

"But .. How ... "

* * *

O'Chunks knocked at the room of Mimi.

"Mimi ..." The door swung open.

Mimi was lying next to her bed.

O'Chunks approached her.

"Mimi ..."

No reply.

"Mimi ..."

Still nothing.

"MIMI!"

Mimi remained there, motionless.

"Nastasia! Nastasia, come ' ere! "

* * *

"They say that when the shape-shifter change shape, you never note the difference between the original and the acquired form."

"And. .. So what? "

"You think that the queen will not let go ... the hero of prophecy? "

* * *

Nastasia teleported next to O'Chunks.

"What's up?"

"Look ..."

"Mimi ...? Mimi!"

Nastasia jumped.

She put her hand on her temple, and closed her eyes.

"She's alive. But she's under a spell. "

"What? "

"Someone called her. She simply is not here. "

.

Nastasia pronounced these last words in an icy voice.

* * *

**A/N: I'll update soon... I think.**

**Leave a review, make me see that you're here! xD**


	5. The escape

**A/N: Another short chapter D:**

**Dimentio used Mimi's copycat ability and transformed into Mario...**

* * *

Dimentio hopped.

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Come on ... Do not get used. As soon as I'll return myself, you'll see ... "

"It's-a me, Mario! Why do not you believe it?"

"Dimentio, you do not know how much I want to break your neck."

"Hey, calm down! I am a hero, I'm not? "

"Shut up and walk. Before we finish, the better it is."

* * *

"Queen Jaydes!"

"Oh! Mario! "

"It's always a pleasure to meet her highness the Queen"

"Ooh ... How did you come here again? It's the third time! They've have given you the game over? "

"Uh, unfortunately yes. But I'm here to return! "

"I'm sorry, but you can not go. These are the rules. "

"But. I am a hero ... They're searching me ... My Princess, Princess Peach, needs me ... "

"You have a very intelligent brother, Mario. He will take your place. "

"But .. No one can take my place ... "

The queen sighed.

"Who gave you the Game Over?"

"It was a monster ... It was big, powerful, and ... "

"What you was fighting for?"

Dimentio feigned tears.

"Peach ... The girl I always loved ... "

Jaydes closed her eyes.

In her mind, the last moments she had lived with Luvbi.

Oh, her dear Luvbi ...

"Ok. Come closer. Soon you'll be in Flipside."

Dimentio mentally high-fived Mimi.

Mimi did not, and did not notice either.

Before it ended, it was better for her.

Oh yes, Dimentio would have seen her fury!

* * *

Queen Jaydes began his chant.

Dimentio felt the life return to him.

_Oh, yes ..._

* * *

"What is it?"

* * *

**A/N: Who said the last line? Not telling! Try to guess! :)**

**R&R!**


	6. Problems

**A/N: Helloooooooo! :)**

**Who said the last line? You'll discover soon!**

**You really thought that this would be easy?**

* * *

"What?"

Dimentio opened his eyes.

In front of him nothing had changed: the queen Jaydes was still in front of him.

"I can not take it with you, I'm sorry."

"But .. what? "

"The spirit that is with you."

Mimi jumped. It was her!

"Why not?"

"Only one at a time."

Dimentio began to tremble.

"Well ... Can you not move just me?"

Mimi gasped._ WHAT!? He calls me and then leaves me here? Dimentio, you're dead._

"No. The spirit is bound to you by a spell. "

"It's ... My guardian spirit ... "

Mimi giggled. _Oh, you got a problem, Dimmy?_

"The guardian spirits do not die, so don't come down here."

Dimentio gasped.

"I found it here"

"Why I don't see him? Every spirit of the Underwhere must see his queen"

"Ehm ... He's very shy. "

Mimi giggled a second time.

"Oh, I do not think so."

"How?"

"I can see any spirit"

"Then why don't you see him?"

"Because he's not a spirit"

"But .. It's you who called it..." Dimentio stopped.

"You're smart, whoever you are. But I have to dissolve the spell."

Dimentio tried to dissuade her but she, with a simple gesture, made the shadow of Mimi disappear.

* * *

"Ugh ..."

"Welcome back, Mimi."

Mimi woke up in her bed in the castle.

"Oh .. Nastasia! You'll never guess what happened to me! "

Nastasia smiled.

"Dimentio put you under a spell?"

Mimi was stunned.

"But .. How did you know?"

Nastasia chuckled.

"Who else, can do this?"

Mimi got up and sat on the bed, and began to tell her what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Dimentio is now alone, the plan failed :(**

**How will he escape? Try to guess a second time! XD**

**R&R!**


	7. The challenge

Dimentio shook his head, and put a hand to his temple.

"Clever."

Dimentio looked up. In front of him, the queen.

He began to tremble.

The queen, however, seemed amused.

"So you have brought here a shapeshifter spirit? I have to say that it is the first time that happens to me."

Dimentio looked down.

There was no hope ...

... Or he thought.

"I want to reward your genius"

_What?_ Dimentio looked up.

"I want to give you a chance"

The queen raised her arms, by displaying a door.

Dimentio stroked the surface of it.

That was his chance.

His last chance.

"Go"

* * *

Dimentio opened the door.

A voice echoed in the darkness.

"Hello, Dimentio ..."

Dimentio shivered.

"Here there is only one rule"

He turned, trying to see where the voice came from.

The darkness was palpable.

"Do not die"

A chill crossed Dimentio.

Click.

A little light came on.

Click. Click. Click.

After it, many small lights.

Dimentio shrugged, trying not to spill the freezing wind.

He advanced uncertain, following the illuminated trail.

Not long after, he reached the final of it.

Beyond that, the unknown.

He took a step, and slammed against something.

"So, you have accepted the challenge?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm realizing that i LOVE making suspense! xD**

**Where did Dimentio go?**

**Who will he battle with?**

**The answer is easier this time, I wanna see if anybody guess it! xD**

**R&R!**

* * *

**(I know these are short :(( I've already written chap 8 and 9, but I'm working on another stories and I don't have much time to traduct this... As soon as I have time, I promise I'll upload!)**

**Ciao! :)**


	8. A strong opponent

**A/N: Sorry for the long waiting time :( Let's go!**

* * *

Dimentio arose to his feet.

It did not wait for an answer.

A blinding light covered Dimentio, as it showed.

Dimentio goggled.

In front of him, there was ...

His creation.

His final ally.

His killing machine.

In front of him, there was his last Brobot.

He could hear very well in the background the song that had so exalted him.

The Ultimate Show.

Now he was the one who was supposed to save himself.

He was the hero.

_What a twist of fate,_ he thought.

Before transforming in the hero and then being in the part of the hero ...

But this was no time to think.

"GREEEEEN" yelled Brobot, beginning to move and send hits.

Dimentio began to reason.

_What was his weak point? His head._

He climbed on the rocks nearby, but an attack hit him.

He found himself on the ground, but got up.

He came up, jumped and landed on his head.

He heard him moan, and fell to the ground.

This went on several times.

He must have almost beaten him - he _hoped_ to have almost beaten him.

But suddenly, the robot flew away.

Some red and yellow lights began to light around him.

What?

Dimentio tried to understand.

Then, suddenly, he looked up.

His favorite attack.

_Oh, no._

Brobot fell over him.

And Dimentio saw black.

* * *

The pain was blinding him.

Every part of him ached.

At that moment, he felt his death.

At least, he had tried to escape...

For a moment, he thought at Mimi, Nastasia, O'Chunks.

And also at Blumiere.

Blumiere was his friend-enemy since childhood, and had given him a hard time.

Mimi was hysterical.

Nastasia was boring.

O'Chunks was brutal.

But when he needed, they were there.

Mimi was incredibly sweet.

Nastasia was caring.

And O'Chunks would do anything to see you smile.

He closed his eyes.

_Suddenly he was a child again, and he was floating in his castle, as always._

_In front of him was a small Blumiere, studying a sheet of stickers._

_He tried to see the stickers, but Blumiere turned._

_Then he saw him take a sticker, glueing it on his own forehead, and begin to laugh._

_The small Dimentio looked at him._

_Then he met her eyes and smiled._

_He took another sticker, and glued it on his forehead._

_They looked at each other and laughed._

Dimentio sighed, knowing full well what would be the end of him.

* * *

**A/N: Is this... the end?**

**For the last, italicized, scene i took inspiration from a DeviantArt image where Blumiere glued a sticker in his forehead (and was so sweeet~) but there wasn't Dimentio.**

**I have another chapter, if you're asking "Why this story is called Dimentio's return and he dies!?"**

**No, I'm not changing the name! **

**Soon, the next chappie! R&R!**


	9. An unexpected help

"D-Dimentio?"

Dimentio started.

What had happened?

He expected his room on the bottom of the river Twygz, the usual heat of the Underwhere, the usual boredom that accompanied every day down there.

He opened his eyes.

The face in front of him was familiar, very much.

It was Nastasia.

Dimentio smiled, a real smile.

She helped him to stay on.

"What happened?" He tried to speak, but his throat was incredibly dry.

It was as if it did not touch water for centuries.

Nastasia opened a can of shroom shake, and handed it to him.

His hand tried to get up, but that made him lose the support and swung back.

Nastasia chuckled, and put him back on, placing the drink to his mouth.

Dimentio, after a sip, felt the forces return to him.

It was a great feeling.

"What happened?"

This time the words came, crisp and clear, from his mouth.

Nastasia turned.

Apart from them there was a small cliff, and beyond that the battlefield.

"O'Chunks and Mimi are taking care of the problem"

Dimentio crawled to approach, but a pang went through him.

"Stay there, I tell you how it's going"

Below them was a struggle not between one, but between two robots: one was Brobot, the other was a strange robot that seemed to have the head of Mimi and the body of O'Chunks.

Brobot was losing.

The new robot, named by Mimi "Mimibot" was pulling punches repeatedly and spitting rubees from its eyes.

Soon after, Brobot exploded, followed by Mimibot.

Mimi and O'Chunks found themselves on the ground.

Mimi looked at O'Chunks, O'Chunks looked at Mimi.

They high-fived, and went on.

"Here we are!" Said O'Chunks.

"But we lost Mimibot ..." Mimi sighed.

"No problem," smiled Nastasia "The important thing is that we're all here!"

She turned to Dimentio.

Mimi, as soon as noticed him, threw her arms at his neck.

"DIMMY!"

Dimentio hugged her in turn.

"Group hug!" Said O'Chunks.

Meanwhile, over their heads, a large door was drew.

The way to freedom ...

* * *

**A/N: Next is the last chapter! Reviewers, you're great! You make me feel important xD**

**R&R!**


	10. The Return

Dimentio looked at the door behind him.

Now it was sure: he had made it! He looked at O'Chunks, Nastasia... Mimi...

Wait, but Mimi wasn't mad at him?

The embrace broke up.

"So you decided to not have revenge?" Dimentio looked at Mimi.

"Tee hee hee." Mimi looked into his eyes. "It will be a long and painful revenge."

Dimentio smiled. "As always."

The four passed through the door.

The sunlight hurt Dimentio's eyes, but he was pleased.

The last time he was there, the void was closing all the way out, making you remember what was your destiny.

Instead, now there was only a fresh sense of freedom.

Dimentio inhaled the fresh air.

"Are you ready? Today I do the journey" he said, showing his fingers.

The others clung to him, ready to leave Flipside.

"Ciao~" he whispered, and snapped his fingers.

The view of the castle sofa made them even happier.

"Home sweet home," said Mimi, lying on the couch.

Even Dimentio, Nastasia and O'Chunks sat down.

Dimentio turned on the TV, showing The Simpsons.

"I'm hungreh"

The three turned and felt the stomach of O'Chunks growl.

"I did dinner yesterday so you think about it, 'K?"

Dimentio and Mimi came face to face.

"But I just got back ..."

Mimi blinked.

"Please ..."

"No."

"Pleeeeeease ..."

"NO."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"NO!"

Mimi stood up (on the couch).

"NOW GO MAKE DINNER!"

Dimentio snorted.

Ah, the routine continues ...

* * *

~Epilogue~

Dimentio knocked on Nastasia's door, a question in his head.

"Hmm?"

"Nastasia, you got a second?"

"Yes, come. What's up?"

"I have a question ... How did you find me? And where did you get the robot? "

"Well, Mimi told us where you were ..."

"And ..?"

"The robot, umm, it's a strange thing. We found it a few days after you died, at the door of the castle, with a note and a signature ... "

"And what was the strange thing? "

Nastasia looked into his eyes.

"It was signed Mr.L."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! A perfect cliffhanger at the end of the story! I must high-five myself****

**Readers, if you wanna know what's next, I answer you that there's "Team Bleck 2: The real Mr.L!" Soon in my stories!**

**R&R... You know I won't make you wait long!**

**Ciao! ❤**


End file.
